Stranger from the woods
by Toothless is best
Summary: Tom is ordinary teenager (yea sure... he is a nerd) During rain he hide in cave and found mystical artefact. When he tries to touch it he ends it Httyd word but few years before movie started . what is he going to do if he wants to survive. (excuse my english please and som errors ... its my first FANFICTION) Rated T for swearing. and I do not own How to train your dragon ...
1. Prologue

STRANGER FROM THE WOODS

PROLOGUE

'Hi! My name is Thomas , but call me Tom . I am ordinary boy ... well teenager. I go to ordinary school.  
My hobbies are playing games , music and everything about computers. I am tall and scrawny. I got  
black short hair and blue almost grey eyes. And i am 14. ' Thought Tom as he walked home.  
'About my familly...Well i live with my mom and grandmother. I don't know much about my father ...  
mom is always at work and grandma is always busy with watching TV or working in garden.  
Friends?Nope! My mom hates me for that i can't do anything right... In school i work  
normally , good grades and stuff like that (nerd!). My ordinary day is about: school , homework,  
Pc and being bullyed somewhere between that. ' Tom has finally arrived home , no Hi(!) or how  
are you(?). After closing doors he went right upstairs to his. His room is full of httyd posters  
and pictures. It started to rain outside. 'Oh! Storm! And this one is big! i like that.' Thought Tom  
as he walked outside. Feel of water on his face and beautifully looking lightning he love that feel.  
He took his phone from pocket and played some music while walking forward to the forest , only place where he can do anything he want.  
He decided to go into his favourite cave hidden in theforest. After entering the cave lightning hit the entrance and created a cave in.  
" F*ck!This is PERFECT!"he said after few seconds of trying to get through after few minutes of panic he decided to go to another exit.  
He didn't know if the cave have another but he tried. After few minutes of walking he saw something blue ... a ball.  
Glowing blue ball. He tried to touch it but when he did he was shocked by something and everything went black.

ME:  
I have a question!  
Do you want HICCUP to find him or no? (i mean right now or after few years :D )


	2. WHAT THE !

CHAPTER 2

Tom's P.O.V:

"Ugh! What happened? "asked to after he woke up. No answer. His vision was blurry. After  
few seconds of recovering he finally realised that he is somewhere in forest. He saw black  
rucksack with a note next to him. He started reading:  
_  
Hi! I guess you want to know where you are. Well lets just say that some of your dreams become  
true. In rucksack you will find some stuff that will help you survive here.  
PS:This is real. You are not dreaming...  
_ -_Blue ball_  
"What? "asked Tom after reading the note. "Okay whatever! "He said sarcastically.  
'Lets check what is in the bag' he slowly opens the bag still little weak after what happened.  
''Okay... ''  
1. survival book. ''Okay , this is useful''  
2. swiss knife. ''Good''  
3. some clothes (camouflage pants and jacket, some boots , green and black T-shirts). 'How do they know my size?'  
4. solar phone charger with a note (_I know you need your phone for fun and explaining who you are)._ ''Thanks''  
5. headphones. ''Thanks again''  
6. bottle with water.  
7. some cans with food and small bread (5). ''Okay this is really good! ''  
8. lighter. 'Fire!'

''That's all i guess.''Tom closes rucksack with book in hand. 'So what should i do first? '  
''Nothing , nothing , nothing... ah! here! ''  
'step 1: Find water resource.' ''hmmmh! ''  
'step 2: Find shelter or make one' ''Oh god... '' sighs.  
'step 3: If you don't have food you need to catch it' ''Well that's the problem... i can't just kill something'' says Tom with disappointment. ''just like minecraft'' chuckles.  
'after completing these 3 steps continue rading' ''Okay so let's find WHAT THE ... ?!

Author'snote:  
Cliffhager! So what do you think ? what scared him so much? :D  
I guess everybody knows. :D  
3rd CHAPTER will be here soon . I mean few minutes :D  
i dont know if those survival steps are right ... i dont have a book like that.


	3. STRANGER

CHAPTER 3  
Author'S NOTE:  
I am totaly pissed of! that upload system just doesnt listen to me!  
Ok thats all :D now enjoy!

Hiccup's P.O.V  
Flash of blue light. ''huh?'' ''What is it son?'' asks Stoick. ''I just saw something.'' Says Hiccup  
''What excatly?'' asks Stoick again. ''A flash of blue light... you really didn't see it?'' **  
**''No.'' ''Okay...''.  
'I will check it anyway' though Hiccup while eating at home.  
After few minutes he walks away into the woods.  
'I wonder what it really was ... no clouds , or skrill nearby'  
After few minutes he hears someone. 'what is that?'  
When he is close engouth he see someone with a book saying ''just like minecraft.''  
'mine-what?' Though Hiccup as he slowly walked closer but he steps on a branch and breaks it.  
'perfect!' Though Hiccup as he walked slowly to that odd person.  
Then that guy finally hears him and scream! ''WHAT THE!?''  
''Hey! Calm down!''Sais Hiccup with calm voice.  
''No! No! This can't be real! '' ''What do you mean?...But first what's your name? ''Asks hiccup.  
''Tom... ''

Author's note:  
So what do you think? What will Hicclup do?  
Yes i know this chapter is really really reaaaaaaaaaaaaally short but i dont have time right now :D see you tomorrow :D


	4. Explaining

CHAPTER 4  
Author's note:  
Ok! Another chapter!  
I tried to reupload second chapter (again) .  
But here is list of things just in case:  
1. survival book.  
2. swiss knife  
3. some clothes  
4. solar phone charger with a note (_I know you need your phone for fun and explaining who you are)._  
5. headphones  
6. bottle with water  
cans with food and small bread (5).

Tom's P.O.V:

''No! No! This can't be real!'' ''What do you mean?... But first what's your name? '' Asks Hiccup.  
''Tom...'' Answered Tom . ''And your name is? ''Asked Tom but he alredy knew its Hiccup.  
'Yea , he is younger but those eyes and hair.' Though Tom. ''My name is Hiccup.''  
Tom was shocked again because he was with HICCUP! Tom was just looking at him.  
After few seconds he was snapped back by next question.  
''And what are you doing here?'' Asked Hiccup. ''I...i am ...'' ''God! I can't even lie!''Answered Tom.  
''What?'' Asked Hiccup. ''Oh god...This is going to be hard.''said Tom 'What i am going to tell him?  
Ship wreck? Nope! Lost? No ... well kind of... 'Though Tom. ''Hey! You still here?'' Asked Hiccup while  
waving with his hand in fron of him. ''Yea , yea , i am fine just surprised.'' Answered Tom while rubbing his eyes. He still can't belive he is there(!) on Berk.''I am waintg.'' Said Hiccup again. ''Oh ... okay ... okay how am i going to say this?''Said Tom ''Say what?'' Asked Hiccup.  
''How i got here.''Answered Tom again. ''Well , it was raining and i hided in cave but few seconds  
later was cave hit by lightning and crated a cave in. Than i decided to chceck other exit and i found  
something it was ball ... blue ball when i touched it i was shocked by something. And now i am here. And i think i am not even from this time.''Said Tom. ''Seriously?'' Asked Hiccup saracastically. ''Yea i can prove it. Look'' Tom took phone from his pocket. ''What is it?'' Asked Hiccup. ''Its a phone'' Answered Tom and Hiccup had curious look on his face. 'God! That boy is cute... wait ! I am not gay!' Though Tom as he continued explaining. ''In my time we use it to talk with other people from anywhere in world if you have their specific phone number or listen to music or watch videos.'' Finished Tom. ''Wow.'' said Hiccup slowly even more curious. ''Do you belive me now?''Asked Tom. ''Yea.'' Answered Hiccup.''Fine. But what am i going to do now?''Asked Tom.  
''Come with me back to the village.'' said Hiccup. ''I can't.'' Answered Tom with small disapointment  
in his voice. ''Why no?''asked Hiccup. ''What if they ship me off.''Tom answered sadly.  
''Aw ... come ... PLEASE! ''begged Hiccup.

Authors's note:  
So what is Tom going to do?  
-answer it! It will help me to decide :D  
I want this story to be writen with your help :D  
And thanks for Rewievs and comment and everythng!


	5. Welcome

CHAPTER 5  
Author's note:  
New chapter!  
Thanks for voting.  
Because if you don't vote i can't continue.

3rd person's P.O.V  
''Okay ,okay i'll come... i can't resist your begging anyway.''Said Tom.  
''YES!''Said Hiccup almost screaming. ''But how am i going to explain everything to chief or whoever is there.'' Asked Tom. He knew Hiccups father is chief. But he need to make it look like he never saw him or anyone else. ''That isn't a problem , my dad is chief.'' Answered Hiccup. ''Really?'' Asked Tom trying to look surprised. ''Yea and i am sure you can stay in our house.'' Answered Hiccup happily.  
''Okay then. Lead the way!" Said Tom. ''Yea let's go.'' Said Hiccup still really happy.  
After few minutes of walking full of questions about life in future they finally arrived near the vilage. ''So here we are.'' Said Hiccup. When they entered the vilage Tom cloud feel staring look from every side. After few minutes of walking they were stopped by other teens.  
''Hey!Hiccup!Who is he?''Asked Snotlout snootily. Before Hiccup cloud say something Tom whispered to his ear: ''Just tell them my name and you found me in the forest. Don't tell them about  
future and that stuff.'' And stepped back. Hiccup only nodded. ''H-Hi guys...This is Tom i found him in the forest.'' Everybody just stared at Tom. ''Okay if there aren't any questions we want to go find my dad.'' Said Hiccup slowly. Tom just waved and walked away with Hiccup. All teens were surprised by Toms look and his clothes. After few seconds Hiccup asked Tom. ''Why you told me to not to tell them about that you are from future and that stuff.'' After few seconds of thinking Tom said. ''I didn't like them... and that boy that asked us who i am ...he reminded me somebody from my time and i didn't like him either.''Answered Tom. ''Oh i understand i don't like them too.''Said Hiccup. They finally arrived to Hiccups house. 'So this is Hiccups house. It looks really good and its big!. 'Though Tom as he walked in with Hiccup.''Hi dad!'' Said Hiccup. ''Hi son!''Said Stoick. After few seconds he saw Tom and asked his son ''Hiccup who is that boy?''Hiccup softly took Toms wrist and pulled him forward and said."His name is Tom i found him in the forest."Stoick gave Tom  
suspicious look and asked.''How did you ... '' ''Get here?'' He was cut off by Tom who finished his question. ''I don't know exacty but i'll try to explain." Said Tom and told Stoick how did he got there and all about that he is from future. Stoick was surprised by what Tom told few seconds of thinking Stoick said. ''Well ... i can't help you get back, but until moment you can leave you can stay here if Hiccup doesn't mind.'' Hiccup just smiled and took Tom to his room. After few minutes of talking, laughing Hiccup realised it almost dark outside and asked. ''Do you want to eat something?''  
''Yea.'' answered Tom. ''Okay let's go then to the Great hall.'' Said Hiccup with smile on his face. After they left house they went straight to the Great hall. After endless stairs they finally entered. They took empty table near doors. When they started eating other teens entered Great hal. When Hiccup saw them he just groaned.''Here they come...''.Tom looked over his shoulder and  
he cloud see 5 teens walk towards them. Tom sighted too and whispered.''Oh god...More questions.'' Hiccup cloud not help himself and chuckled. And after that he heard. ''What is so funny?''  
Asked Snotlout.

Author's note:  
Thats all for now.  
No voting now.  
And i tried to make this chapter longer.  
So tell me... do you like it?


	6. I am sick of you

**CHAPTER 6**

3rd person's P.O.V:

Tom was looking at them as they come closer.''So i am waitning... what is so funny'' Asked Snotlout angrily. Hiccup refused to answer. Snotlout picked him up by his shirt. After that Tom stood up and said.''Hey!Leave him be.''Snotlout looked at Tom and said.''Shut up!''After that Tom walked closer to Snotlout and punched him right in face. Snotlout fell on the floor.''I am SICK of you and people like you!I lived with people like you my whole life!And i am warning you... If you ever try to attack Hiccup or anyone else …You gonna regret it.''Said Tom. Everybody was shocked by what Tom did. After few steps away from them Tom said with calm voice.''If you have any questions you will find me in Hiccups house. Except him!''All teens just nodded. Hiccup followed Tom after few seconds and Astrid too. She wanted to know who the hell is Tom and what does he mean by what he said...The twins were amazed by Toms strenght and Fishlegs was well... scared. After Tom arrived to Hiccups house he went straight to Hiccups room and sat on the bed. When Hiccup arrived home and went upstairs , he saw Tom lying on the bed and nodding. When he came closer he saw Tom with his phone and headphones. Astrid standed right behind him. Tom didn't notice them until Hiccup waved with his hand in front of Toms face. Tom pulled his hedphones from his ears and asked.''What do you need?''In totaly calm voice like it didn't happen.''Well i want to thank you for protecting me and i guess Astrid wants to ask you something.''Answered Hiccup.''Ok that was nothing … that moment … it reminded me when people were doing same things to me but there was no one to protect me.''Said Tom sadly. ''And what do you need Astrid?''Asked Tom. ''I wanted to know why you do that but now i understand. And i have one more question.''Said Astrid. ''Ok go on.''Answered Tom. ''I want to ask you from where are you and how did you get here?''Asked Astrid.''Ok i expected this question.''After that Tom explained everything. When Tom finished he asked Astrid for something.''Astrid please don't tell this to anyone else for now i don't want any problems.''Astrid just nodded and walked away. After she left Hiccup hugged Tom and thanked him thousands times. Tom just chuckled and said.''I will be like your older brother now...Ok?''And hugged him back.''Yes!''Answered Hiccup.''Okay, now where am i going to sleep?''Asked Tom.''In my bed.''Said Hiccup.''No i am going to sleep on the floor and you in your bed.''Said Tom in tone that sound like an order.''Okay.''Said Hiccup. After few minutes of preparing beds and stuff they went to sleep.

**AUTHOR****'****S note:**

**New chapter! I am sorry about that this chapter is short but i am sick and i can't even walk because of it.**


	7. Do i like him?

CHAPTER 7

Author's note:  
This is just a side chapter and that is why its so short.

Astrid's P.O.V:  
When i left Hiccups house i tried to keep myself kalm. After few steps i saw twins and Fishlegs helping Snotlout go home. I didn't feel sorry for Snotlout... he deserves it and more. When i came closer , Ruffnut asked me. ''Where did you go?'' After few seconds i answered. ''I asked Tom few questions.'' ''Aaaandd.''Said Tuffnut. ''And now i understand why did he punch Snotlout and i agree with him.'' Teens looked at me wide-eyed. I just turned around on my heels and walked away.'Do i like him? Yea he is nice and good friend as i saw but what do i feel to him ... ' Qestions like these were going through my head again and again. When i came home i went straight to my room and lied down on my bed. And questions started again.

Author's note:  
So do you like it?  
And rewievs always make me happy.


	8. Breakfast

CHAPTER 8

3rd person's P.O.V:

After Hiccup woke up he could smell something delicious. After he walked down the stairs he could see Tom cooking something. ''Morning.''Said Tom.''Hi... what is it?''Asked Hiccup. ''Breakfast..''Answered Tom not sure about what is Hiccup talking. ''Yes i know ... but what exactly is for breakfast?''Asked Hiccup. ''Pancakes.''Answered Tom. ''What?''Asked hiccup surprised. ''Don't tell me you never ate pancakes.''Said Tom. ''Well i didn't.''Said Hiccup. ''Ahh... whatever... here try one. ''Said Tom as he handed Hiccup plate with food. When Hiccup sat down someone knocked on the door. Tom opened the doors and he saw Astrid , Fishlegs , Ruffnut and Tuffnut. ''Hi guys.'' Said Tom. ''Hi we just wanted to ... ''Astrid was cut off as she smelled the air coming from the house. ''What is that?''She asked. ''Pancakes... come in i got engouth for everyone.''Said Tom with smile on his face. After everybody sat down Tom went to the kitchen for more plates. Everybody was looking at Hiccup and he blushed slightly. Tom came back with more plates and jar with honey and jar with sugar. ''Here.'' said Tom as he handed plates to everyone.  
Then he gave everyone one pancake on the plate. ''Try them with honey or sugar. ''Said Tom and handed them jars. Astrid took both and used them then Fishlegs but twins started fighting. ''I want honey.'' Said both simultaneously and fight started.''I said it first... '' ''No i did...''  
Tom just sighted and took their plates and said. ''Guys! C'mon calm down there is enough for both. ''After that Tom took the jar wit honey and poured pancakes with honey. After that they finally started eating. Everyone enjoyed the pancakes. ''They are awesome , i'll eat them whole day if i could.'' Said Fishlegs. Everyone bursted out laughing. ''So you can cook?'' Asked Astrid. ''Yes i had to learn.'' Answered Tom and his smile faded. ''Oh... i am sorry if it is something personal.'' Said Astrid when she noticed Toms reaction. ''No... it isn't.''Said Tom and after that he looked at Hiccup. ''Hiccup i almost forgot, your dad left for few days , he didn't tell me why.'' Said Tom trying to change the subject. But astrid noticed it. 'I guess it is personal.' She thought. After few minutes of eating more and MORE pancakes and talking about dragons live in their vilage they left. ''Bye guys.'' Said Tom and closed the doors. ''So what are we going to do?'' Asked Tom as he turned to Hiccup.''Well i have some work in the forge with Gobber ... you can help me if you want.'' Answered Hiccup. ''Okay ... i can try it.'' Said Tom.


	9. Dinner

CHAPTER 9  
Author's note:

Hi guys ... i am sorry i didnt update for few days but i just didnt feel like updating... Aaaand today my school started *sigh* whatever. At least i can think about new chapters.

3rd person's P.O.V:

After Tom and Hiccup left the house they quickly got to the forge. Gobber noticed Hiccup and said. ''Oi! Hi Hiccup.'' Then he noticed Tom and asked. ''And who are you?'' Tom stepped forward and said. ''My name is Tom.'' Gobber looked at him and wanted to ask somehing but he didn't. ''Hiccup said i could help here.'' Finished Tom. ''Okay if Hiccup agree but he will watch over you because i still have a lots of weapons to prepare after last raid and that was almost week ago!''  
Said Gobber and turned around to work on some weapons. ''Okay where should i start?'' Asked Tom. ''Well you can try sharpening some weapons.'' Said Hiccup as he walked to Tom with sword and pointed to sharpening stone. Tom nodded and started. After few minutes of learning how to do it without problems he finaly sharpened his first sword. After that he worked quickly and they finished all the weapons really soon. Gobber was between that talking about what he survived when he fighted dragons. When they were done Hiccup gave something to Tom...it was rug with something inside. ''What is it?'' asked Tom. ''Open it.'' Answered Hiccup. Tom unwraped it and saw a dagger with beautiful carved dragon it. Tom stood there for few seconds just stared at it and observed it , then he hugged Hiccup and said. ''Thank you!'' with smile on his face. Gobber watched them and said. ''Nice dagger Tom... You are really good blacksmith Hiccup.'' After that he turned around and started walking. ''Thanks Gobber.'' Said Hiccup and followed him with Tom. When they entered the Great hall they took table on the other side of the hall with Gobber. When they sat down other teens except Snotlout walked to them and asked. ''Can we sit with you guys?'' Gobber nodded , Hiccup nodded and Tom said. ''Of course.'' All teens sat down. Astrid sat down on Toms right side and Ruffnut on the left side. Tom has blushed A LOT. Girs noticed it , they blushed a bit too ... unnoticed. And Gobber breaked the silence with words.  
''Do you want to hear another story?'' Everyone just groans but Gobber started anyway. With the story going on they ate their food really quickly. When they were all done Gobber finished his story and said. ''Well and that's all.'' All teens just stood up and walked away through the doors. ''Bye guys.'' Said Hiccup and tried to walk away but Tom stopped Hiccup by grabbing him by shoulder. ''Hey you have to wait for me.'' Said Tom. ''Okay.'' Said Hiccup bit shy. ''So guys are you going to do something tonight?'' Asked Tom. ''No not really... '' Answered Astrid. ''Okay ... '' Said Tom bit disappointed. Astrid realized what she said but it was too late.  
''Well bye guys.'' Said Tom and walked away with Hiccup. When they came home Tom went right upstairs after Hiccup. Tom pulled his phone from his bag with his headphones. Hiccup only now realized that he didn't asked Tom how that thing works. Hiccup sat down next to Tom and aksed him. ''So how does this work?'' Tom smiled and started explaining that how phone works how it reacts on touch on the screen and everything. When Tom started to explain the music player Hiccup stopped him and asked. ''Can you play some music... i mean from your time.'' Tom smiled and nodded but before he pressed start he warned Hiccup. ''It will sound odd or weird or call it however you want ... i mean music in our time is a LOT different.'' Hiccup just nodded. Tom pressed play button and name of the song appeared '_IMAGINE DRAGONS : RADIOACTIVE_'. ''One of my favourite.'' Said Tom. And song played. When song ended Hiccup smiled and said  
''I like it.'' Tom was surprised by Hiccups reaction to the song. ''Can you play few more like that?''  
Asked Hiccup. ''Yea.'' Said Tom with smile on face. After few more songs Tom started to fall asleep as he sat on floor next to Hiccup. But before Hiccup noticed it Tom alredy fell asleep and his head fell on Hiccups shoulder. Hiccup smiled and tried to stop himself from laughting. After that he woke up Tom, Tom feeled a bit awkward. After that Tom just went to his 'bed' on the floor and quiclky fell asleep again.

Author's note:  
And that song is one of my favourites too. :D


	10. The raid

CHAPTER 10

Author's note:  
Yea another chapter... i think it will be a bit short i want to rethink what will happen after.

3rd person's P.O.V:  
Tom was woken up by Hiccup.''What is it?'' Asked Tom. ''Dragon raid!'' Screamed Hiccup bit too much excited. 'I don't like where this is going.' Though Tom. ''What should we do?'' asked Tom. ''Let's go to the forge.'' Said Hiccup. Tom just nodded and took the dagger that Hiccup made for him. When they stepped outside they just runned and runned and runned trying to avoid vikings fire and everythink else. When they arrived to the forge Gobber said. ''Aaaah welcome!'' Hiccup and Tom chuckled at the welcome. They started sharpening weapons. Gobber muttered to himself. ''This is really big raid i don't remeber any other raid like this.'' But Tom heared it. Tom just gulped. After few minutes Gobber told Hiccup and Tom to stay in the forge. 'why do i have déjà vu about this.' Though Tom. Then he turned to Hiccup and saw him with something. ''What is it?'' Asked Tom. ''This? This is just ...mmmm... my little invention.'' Said Hiccup trying to make it sound like it was nothing special. ''Aaaaand what exactly it does?'' Asked Tom again. ''Well it shots arrows.'' Answered Hiccup. ''Let me guess... you want to try it.'' Said Tom naw scared about what is Hiccup up to. ''Yes.'' Answered Hiccup. Tom facepalmed and when he looked at Hiccup again he realised Hiccup is not there anymore. ''GOD! I am gonna kill him.''Said Tom as he runned out of forge an searched for Hiccup. As he was running through vilage he had no idea where he is. After few seconds of standing there and looking arround and trying to figure out where he is he saw as gronckle standing on sombody. He didn't know what to do so he just runned into the gronckle and pushed him away while punching him and stabbing him with the dagger. He was pushing him for few meters (and that's something) and then they were stopped by the wall. Gronckle finally pushed Tom away from him , just enough for him to fly away. ''Are you al-...'' Tom was turning around but cut off by hit of nadders tail. He flied few meters and fell on the ground. He feeled sharp pain in his chest but then everything went black.

Astrid's P.O.V:

I was ready to die. That gronckle was standing on me while Ruffnut was next to me pressed on the ground with other paw. Then i feeled no pressure on me i oppened my eyes and saw Tom pushing gronckle away. I was frozen. 'How did he get here? ... What is he doing?' i though. Then i saw as gronckle flied away. And heard Tom say . ''Are you al-...'' I saw as nadder came from corner next to them and hit Tom with his tail. I tried to warn Tom but i was too late. I saw as he flied around me and fell on the ground few steps away from me. I ran to him and and tried to turn him on his back. He was covered in blood it wasn't his blood because it was everywhere and it was darker than human blood. But i checked him anyway if he isn't cut somewhere i found some cuts from nadders spikes. I lifted him 'Gods ... he is light.' I though as i carried him to the closest healer. Until i got to the healer raid was alredy over. Healer took him and said. ''Come here tomorow.'' And closed the door. When i turned around i noticed Hiccup almost crying and Ruffnut few steps behind him. ''I-Is ...he alright?'' Asked Hiccup. ''I don't know.'' I answered. Hiccup walked past me and sat down near the wall. ''It's all my fault.'' He whispered with tears in his eyes. ''WHAT?'' I shouted. ''I-i i went to try my new weapon and he searched for me and ... and then i guess he saw you two and helped you and then... '' Said Hiccup while crying. ''I shouldn't left the forge.'' He finished. 'Oh god what should i say ... i am mad at him but ... i feel sorry for him.' I sat next to him , hugged him and whispered. ''It's alright ... he will be fine.'' He just cried. After few minutes of staying like that Hiccup stood up and walked away. I followed him, what is he doing? But he just walked home. I followed him inside and to his room. i saw him with that thing that Tom showed me. It was ... a phone! I walked to him and saw what he was doing. He touched the phone and it lightened up. I sat next to him without saying anything. Then he moved with his finger and touched something and on screen appeared a text. _'IMAGINE DRAGONS: RADIOACTIVE'. _''It's his favourite song.'' Whispered Hiccup and touched the screen again. And i heard the song it was weird for me but Hiccup enjoyed it. After few more songs i feeled as he fell asleep on my shoulder. I smiled and picked him up. He was even lighter than i thought. I placed him on his bed and left. I went home. Ruffnut stopped me and asked. ''How is Tom?'' I looked at her. ''I don't know.'' I answered. ''But i am more worried about Hiccup right now, if somethhing happens to Tom... i can't imagine it.'' Ruffnut just nodded and walked away and i went home. after i got home mom asked me. ''Where have you been?'' I looked at her and explained everything what happened. My mom just nodded and sended me to bed. When i lied down i was thinking about everything what happened today.

Author's note:  
YEA "short" chapter.


	11. Good morning

CHAPTER 11

Author's note:  
Fridaaaayy! :D Well next chapter here :D and one more thing :(  
I am not sure about posting chapters next week... test and stuff.  
Enjoy!

3rd person's P.O.V:

Astrid walked to the doors on healers house. She knocked on the doors. After few seconds doors opened and she saw healer cleaning his hands with rug. ''Ah! Hi Astrid ... your friend is on the bed over there , i just finished.'' Said healer. ''Thanks so ... can i stay with him?'' Asked Astrid. 'Why did i aksed THAT! Oh yea he saved my life' Though Astrid and slaped herself in mind. ''Yea sure. But he is still unconscious.'' Answered healer. Astrid nodded and walked in. 'Oh gods he is still unconscious. It must be bad...' . She though. ''And what is with him exactly?'' Asked Astrid. ''He has 3 broken ribs and few cuts on his chest where the tail hit.'' Answered healer. Astrid froze for a second. After that she nodded. ''I must check on few people.'' Said healer and left. She sat next to Tom. 'Oh i hope he is alright.' She just sat there and watched him. Only now she got closer look at him. He was scrawny , with few muscles , not really visible under clothes. She sat there for few minutes. Then she noticed that Tom was moving with his fingers then he started moving with his foot. Then he started shaking and mumbling something. All she heared was: ''Hiccup where... (mumbling)... you. (long mumbling) ... NO! (mumbling)... Astrid... (long mumblig)... no ! no! NOOOOOO!'' And with last 'no' he woke up almost sitting on bed. He was breathing really loud and quick. Then he fell back in bed and looked around , only then he saw Astrid. 'Shit... shit ... shit ... how long is she here?' Though Tom. ''Hi.'' Said Tom and waved his hand still shocked. ''Hi.'' Said Astrid. 'This is awkward.' They both though. ''So ... hmmmm where am i?'' Asked Tom. ''At healers house. Well you needed a healer after what you did yesterday.'' Answered Astrid. Tom though for a minute and then he nodded. ''Yea ... you are right.'' Said Tom. He tried to sit and stand up but pain pulled him back to the bed. ''Hey! You are hurt... so be slow okay?'' Said Astrid with worried voice. Tom nodded. ''I don't want to be rude but ... will you help me up?''  
Asked Tom bit ashamed. ''Yes , of course!'' Answered Astrid and helped him up. Tom clenched his teeth while standing up. ''Wait , where is my shirt?'' Asked Tom. ''I'll look around just give me a second.'' Said Astrid and walk through the room , then she saw something on the floor. It was Toms shirt bud torn to pieces. ''I am sorry ... but this is all.'' Said Astrid while walking back to Tom with pieces of his shirt. ''Oh ... well then i must go without it.'' Said Tom and smiled. ''And i want to ask you ... who did i 'save' yesterday?''Asked Tom. Astrid chucked and said. ''Me and Ruffnut.'' Tom froze with wide eyes. Then he blushed and looked away. Astrdi chuckled. ''Well c'mon i guess you want to go home.'' She said. Tom nodded ''Yea you are right.'' Said Tom and started walking. While they walked they met other teens. ''Hi!'' Ruffnut spoke first and walked closer to Tom. ''So how are you.'' She asked. ''Well you know... broken ribs and cuts on chest.'' Answered Tom gaily and sarcastic a little bit. ''Oh...'' Said all teens. ''I need to go... check on Hiccup and get new shirt... so bye.'' Said Tom and started walking away. Girls followed him. 'Why are they following me!?' Though Tom. Girls walked closer to him. 'This is going to be completely awkward.' Though Tom again. Girls were now standing next to him on both sides. 'Just don't blush...JUST DON'T BLUSH!' Though Tom but he failed. Girls saw it and smiled. After few more minutes of this. They finally arrived to Hiccups house. Tom looked at girls and put his finger on his lips. They nodded. They walked in silently. Tom looked around and walked upstairs. Tom waved his hand to girls and they folloved. When they were in Hiccups room Tom said. ''Hiccup! Are you still sleeping?'' In voice like he was a general. Hiccup quickly opened his eyes and saw Tom. He jumped out of bed and almost fell on the floor. ''TOM!'' Screamed Hiccup and hugged him in bone crushing hug. ''Yes , yes it's me.'' Said Tom and hugged him back. ''Are you ... are you alright?'' Asked Hiccup while pulling away from hug and examining him. ''Yes, i am completely fine.'' Said Tom while laughing slightly. Only then Hiccup spot the girls. ''H-hi Astrid and Ruffnut.'' Said Hiccup now blushing too. They chuckled. ''Okay i guess we should go.'' Said Astrid and nudged Ruffnut. Ruffnut nodded and they walked away. ''Bye!'' Said Tom before girls left and looked at Hiccup. Hiccup hugged him (again). ''Hey , hey! Don't crush me.'' Said Tom and pushed Hiccup away from him. ''Yes i know ... i was ... i was so scared and worried about you.'' Said Hiccup. ''I can imagine that.'' Said Tom. ''But ... why do you have the bandages?'' Asked Hiccup. ''Okay just don't freak out... i got 3 broken ribs and few cuts.'' Answered Tom. Hiccup froze shocked. ''Hey! It's nothing bad... just help me to the bed if you don't mind i use it.'' Said Tom.  
Hiccup nodded and helped him to the bed.

Author's note:  
So what do you think?  
Is it good?


	12. Just some talking

CHAPTER 12  
Author's note:  
Miracle! Next chapter!  
And voting again. I was asked by AMY (thanks by the way) if i am going to make this Astrid and Hiccup or Astrid and Tom love. I can't decide. So tell me i REALY NEED IT. If you don't tell i can't continue.

3rd person's P.O.V:

After Hiccup helped Tom to the bed Tom asked.''Hiccup please can you look for that ... dagger you gave me, i don't know where it is after what happened.'' Hiccup nodded. ''I got some work at the forge ... so do you need something?'' Asked Hiccup. ''No , thanks, and where is my phone?'' Asked Tom. ''Here!'' Said Hiccup and handed phone to Tom. ''Thanks.'' Hiccup nodded and walked away. Tom unlocked his phone and saw low battery sign. ''Aw c'mon, i can't do anything here!'' Said Tom and he got an idea. When Hiccup walked out of the doors he saw girls still standing there. ''Mmmm so what do you need?'' Asked Hiccup in his voice when he is nervous. ''We just want to tell you that... '' Astrid was cut of by loud thud. Hiccup opened the doors and almost screamed. ''Tom! What are you doing?!'' Both girls runed in. ''Tom.''Both of them gasped. They saw Tom leaning next to the wall. Tom made dry laugh and said. ''I guess this was a bad idea.'' Tom smiled again and clenched his teeth while puting himself together. ''What are you doing?'' Asked Hiccup and Astrid simultaneously. ''I can't do anything here... And i realised that i need a bath. So i tried to go downstairs to pack some stuff aaaannnnd i fell. '' Said Tom and tried to walk. ''Tom... you could tell me.'' Said Hiccup still worried about Tom. ''Yes i know , but you were alredy gone.'' Said Tom with sadness in his voice. Hiccup sighted and said. ''Okay i'll help you pack.'' '' Are are you serious? '' Asked Astrid and gave him look that could kill. Both boys froze. ''I can't stop him.'' Answered Hiccup. ''Then go with him.'' Said Astrid. Before Hiccup could say something Tom said. ''Sorry but ...No.'' Said Tom with serious voice. After that Tom started packing. He took some clothes and a fish. No one spoke. ''Okay i'll try to come back before sunset.'' Said Tom and left the house. As Tom entered the forest Astrid punched Hiccup to the arm. ''OUCH! What was that for?'' Asked Hiccup. ''For letting him go ALONE.'' Answered Astrid.

Author's note:  
So... answer! And i started working on new story but i will upload it after i am done with this one.


	13. Bath and something

CHAPTER 13

Author's note:  
Miracle! Next chapter!  
Ok guys so you want Astrid and Hiccup love (no SEX!).  
And thank you AMY (again) for that idead. I am going to use it definitely.  
And 1 more thing ... I have 2 versions of where the story will go .  
So i want to ask. Do you want this story to continue when movie starts or own way. And i will try to vrite in Tom's P.O.V . it will be better.

Tom's P.O.V:  
I was walking for some time maybe even a hour i don't know. Then i saw a perfect place there was a small lake and few trees. I walked closer to lake and made a fireplace. And prepared fish with my swiss knife , it was bit dificult but i did it (small victory dance in head). I made a fire, it took me few minutes because i forgot my lighter , so i tried that thing with rocks. And it worked. I made a holder for fish from some sticks. I carefuly stripped my clothes and unwraped bandages. I looked at my chest i could see only few cuts so i guessed it wasn't a big problem. While i took a bath fish was cooking on the fire. After few minutes i was done with bath , i quickly dressed myself. But the fish was't done yet. I sighted and lied down. The pain wasn't so strong , maybe it was healing right or i get used to it. After few minutes i fell asleep. Suddenly i heard a 'CRACK' sound behind me. I turned around really quickly. And i froze ... a dragon. 'Night fury' i wanted to say but i didn't. It was watching me and so did i. It looked like Toothless from the movie but it had different eyes they were blue like ocean (damn blue color again). I realised it was examining me. I slowly asked not really sure what to do. ''So ...mmm... you want the fish?'' Dragon stepped closer. 'I take that as yes.' i though as i slowly reached for the fish and took it from the stick. I slowly handed the fish to the dragon. Dragon took it really quickly from my hands and ate it in one piece (just like in the movie) , dragon licked his lips. After that dragon looked at me and started walking towars me. I backed away but i stumbled and fell on my butt. I hissed in pain and holded my ribs. Dragon looked at me and tilted his head to the right. I lied down ... I knew that dragon will not hurt me but i was scared anyway. I heared footsteps coming closer. Suddenly i saw dragon head right above me. I didn't move. Dragon was looking at me and than I feeled his paw on my chest. Then he pressed on my chest. I screamed in pain. Dragon quickly put his paw away. ''Please... please ... just don't touch me there ... I...I got broken ribs... '' I said with tears in my eyes. Dragon looked like he was scared. He made sad purr and nuzzled to me with his head. ''I take that as an apology.'' Dragon nuzzled to me with his head again. I lied down there for few more minutes. Then i realised it's almost totaly dark. I stood up. I quickly packd everyhing an looked at dragon. Then i saw something in his hind leg. I came closer to him and i realised it's an arrow. ''I will try to come back tomorow with more food and medical supplies , i won't pull it out now you will only bleed more.'' Dragon looked at me and nodded. I quickly turned around and walked to the village. When i came to Hiccups house i saw Hiccup and Astrid sitting inside. ''Hi!'' I said quickly. They both blushed and waved back. ''So ... did you enjoy your ... bath?'' Asked Hiccup. ''Yes i found and awesome place.'' I answered and ran upstairs. I quickly lied down and went to sleep.

Author's note:  
And i want to ask for a name for the dragon.  
Tell me how i should call him/her.


	14. Same day different POVs

CHAPTER 14  
Author's note:  
FRIDAY! Ok guys , thanks for the names and i choose Sapphire (Well it will be only Saphire because i am lazy :D ) others were good too but this one is just ... *can't find words*  
Ok anyway i want to put there 5 OCs and i want names (and two of them for twins ok?) This chapter is about the evening when Tom met dragon from different P. (Saphire's and Hiccup/Astrid)

Saphire's (not named yet) P.O.V:

I woke up after last night. I was hit by an arrow. I was hungry really really hungry. I was wandering around the forest for few hours trying to catch something but nothing. I was about to give up when i sniffed air one last time before giving up... and i smelled a fish. Not normall fish but cooked one. I love cooked fish more then normal. I was sure there will be humans but i though i could scare them away. I was few steps away from the fireplace. But i stepped on a branch and broke it. 'FUCK! WHY RIGHT NOW?!' I though i looked back at the fireplace and i saw human boy. He didn't look scared. I watched him and waited what will he do. Then he asked ''So ...mmm... you want the fish?''  
'How does he know? He should be scared or attack me.' I though but i walked closer. He slowly reached for the stick and took the fish. I walked even closer. He held out his hands with fish. I took it really qiuckly from him and ate it. And licked my lips , it was delicious. Perfectly cooked. I looked at the boy again and realised how odd he looked. He had different clothes i never saw clothes like these. I walked closer to him and he stepped back , stumbled and fell. I heard a hiss from him and i saw how he was holding his chest and expression full of pain. He lied down. He didn't move , so i walked closer to him 'Why am i doing this? I should run or something ... my curiosity will kill me one day.' I though as i standed above him. I looked in his eyes, they were light blue almost grey, i never saw color like that. I wanted to know why did he holded his chest. I placed my paw on his chest... nothing. So i pressed on it not too much. The boy screamed , it scared me and i put my paw away. He looked at me and said.  
''Please... please ... just don't touch me there ... I...I got broke ribs... '' With tears in his eyes. 'I hurt him ... i hurt him the boy that just feeded me.' I feeled guilt growing in me. And i saw as boy started to cry. 'I must calm him down ... but how?' and then something inside me kicked in ... instinct. And i just nuzzled againist boys face and said ''Sorry.'' I knew he didn't understand me but it made me feel better. That boy stopped crying and said. ''I take that as an apology.'' I just nuzzled againist him again. Then i lied down next to him. He didn't move. I was bit worried when he didn't move. After few minutes he stood up. He packed his things and looked at me. I wasn't sure what to do i almost wanted him to stay here. Then he walked closer to me examining my leg. ''I will try to come back tomorow with more food and medical supplies , i won't pull it out now you will only bleed more.'' He said. I nodded and then he left. 'Wait? So he said he WILL come tomorow... that means he isn't scared ... And he want to help me.  
He isn't normal human for sure.' I though as i hided in dark place and fell asleep.

Hiccup/Astrid's P.O.V:

Astrid- After Tom left I walked away with Ruffnut , Hiccup was walking in front of us. I guessed he was going to the forge. I was watching him how he moved and everything. He looked so shy and cute... 'Wait? did i say he looks cute?'  
After few more minutes our ways divided he entered the forge and i went home and Ruffnut too.

Hiccup- I feeled their stare at my back as i walked to the forge but i tried to not to think about it. As i entered the forge Gobber said. ''Hi Hiccup... so how is Tom?'' I looked at him with smile. ''Well he has 3 broken ribs but he doesn't have real problems with it.'' Gobber stood there for few seconds and said. ''Alright. I need to fix these weapons... well you know what to do.'' I nodded and started working. We were done soon , sooner than i though. After we were done i asked Gobber if someone didn't brought here the dagger i made for Tom ''No sorry.'' He answered. We had dinner in Great hall. When i was on my way home Astrid stopped me. Yes she really stoped me and said. ''Hi ... so is everything alright?''  
I looked down bit dissapointed about that i didn't found Toms dagger. ''Sooo?'' She asked. ''It's just that i can't fint Toms dagger , he used it when he well... saved you.'' I answered. She looked at me and put her hand on my shoulder. ''You will make a new one.'' She said. ''Well it's not that easy... it took me a week just to make a handle with the carving.'' I said. ''oh'' Was all she said. ''But how did you know that Tom will come and you will give him that dagger.'' She said. I smiled and answered. ''It was for me.'' She looked at me and sighted. ''So ...ummm... do you want to come to my house?'' I asked and expacted clear answer 'no'. But she nodded. I smiled and blushed. When we got home we were talking about well stuff and then i asked ''Will you let me draw you?'' She looked surprised but she said ''Yes ... wait you can draw?'' I looked at her. ''Yes.'' She blushed i could see it. I pulled my notebook from my vest. And turned pages quickly to an empty page and started drawning. After few minutes i was done.  
I shoved it to her. She took my notebook and asked. ''Can i have it?'' I nodded , took the notebook and ripped the page out carefully. She was looking at it for few seconds. After that we heard the doors open. She hided the picture. We turned around an saw Tom. ''Hi!'' Said Tom. ''So ... did you enjoy your ... bath?'' I asked. ''Yes i found and awesome place.'' Answered Tom and ran upstairs. After that i looked at Astrid and she said. ''I should go.'' My smile faded a bit but i nodded. After she left i went right to my bed.

Astrid- I left Hiccups house and i ran home. I lied down to my bed and looked at the picture. 'It's awesome. Hiccup is really good artist... i guess i got crush on him... Yes i said it i have a crush on Hiccup.'


	15. Wish

CHAPTER 15

Author's note:  
H-hi guys. I miss-*Avoids some flying objects*-ed you. Don't be violent! Okay... so ... This is next chapter. You guys still didn't tell me any names for OCs but i will think about something. And this chapter is short i just got over 'small' 'writers block'.

Tom's P.O.V:  
I woke up really soon. I looked around and Hiccup was still sleeping. 'I guess i should visit that dragon.' I stood up silently and prepared small breakfast for me and Hiccup. I took some bandages that i found in chest and took some fish from the food stack. I silently left the house. I realised that is really early. I walked towards the forest. I entered the clearing but no one was there. ''Ummm ... H-hi are you here?'' I asked bit nervous. Dragon finally walked out from the forest. ''Hungry?'' I asked. Dragon just blew fire at some wood. 'Ahh... so i should cook 'em. ' I though. ''Okay. I understand.'' I said and sat down with stick and fish on it. When i was done i placed them on the ground and dragon ate them. ''And i should check your leg.'' I said and dragon looked at me after few seconds nodded. I examined leg. '' I will pull it out... I am not going to lie it will hurt.'' Dragon just nodded. I tried to make it quick. After that i quickly wraped dragons leg with bandages. After that i just sat down and many thoughs filled my mind. 'What am i going to do, will i ever get home, wait... Do i even want to go home... ' And things like that were going through my mind. I was brought back to reality by dragon. Dragon was licking me. ''Hey... hey!'' I guess that dragon was really happy. 'Wait... i still don't have a name for that dragon.' And i was still being licked. ''Okay .. okay. Stop i want to ask you something.'' Dragon finally stopped. I cleaned my face. ''Sooo... I want to name you if you want.'' Dragon nodded. ''Okay first i must know if you are male or female... So are you a female?'' Dragon nodded. 'Fine how about... Sapphire.' I though.  
''Okay. Sapphire. You like it?'' And as i finished dragon started to lick me again. I didn't move. It feeled good. I don't know why but i liked it. After few minutes Sapphire stopped and looked at me with question in her eyes. I sighted. ''I wish i could understand you.'' I said.

''Yea me too.''

I heared voice and almost jumped out of my skin. ''Wh- who said that?'' I asked while looking around. ''Wait... you understand me?''Someone asked. I looked at Sapphire. ''Y-Yea?'' I said not sure if it is a question or answer. ''WoW.'' Said Sapphire. I just lied down, this is too much for me. ''Umm... Are you alright?'' Sapphire asked. ''Yes, i just need to absorb this.''  
After minute or two i sighted. ''I think gods are helping us.'' I said. Sapphire looked at me. ''Seriously... You belive in gods?'' She asked. ''Well yea last days proved it.'' I said. ''So tell me how.'' She asked. ''Are you sure you want to hear it?'' I asked. ''Yes i don't have anything else to do anyway.'' She said. ''Well alright... '' And i tried to tell her everything how i got there and how dragons don't exist from where i came. After i was done she looked surprised. ''Well now i guess gods really exist.'' She said. ''Tell me more... about everything.'' She said. I smiled and started.

Author's note:  
So guys... I know this is surprise but i think it will be better this way.

Review and tell me what do you think.

Wow guys i just realised. It's chapter number 15!  
Wow... I though it will be about maybe 10 chapters and now i have 15 and story didn't started yet :D


	16. Healed

CHAPTER 16

Author's note:  
New chapter!

Tom's P.O.V:  
After talking with Sapphire i went back to village. Rest of the day i spent with Hiccup. We were working in the forge. I was sharpening weapons as usual. I didn't ask about that dagger because i feeled it's not necessary. If Hiccup had founded it he would have gave it to me. Then we had dinner in Great hall and after that we went home. But Hiccup told me that trader Johan will come tomorow. I don't have any money but i can check out all that stuff. And Hiccup asked me why i was in the forest again. I told him that 'i needed to clear my head'. But i am sure he is suspicious. I must think about better excuse.

NEXT MORNING:

I got up early. I made breakfast for me and Hiccup. After i was done i took some fish, my phone, solar charger and my headphones. I walked to the woods. After few minutes i was there.  
''Sapphire!" I said as i entered the clearing. ''Hi!'' She responded after few seconds and ran into me. I fell on the ground with loud thud and "AH!". "Sorrysorrysorrysorry. I forgot ... your ribs are you alright?" She asked. "Yes ... i guess." I answered because my ribs didn't hurt. ''They don't hurt." I said while i was pressing my chest. "That's ... odd." Said Sapphire. "Yes i know."  
I rolled up front part of my shirt so i can look at the cuts. No cuts. I looked at Sapphire. She was still looking at my chest she didn't even notice that i was looking at her. I ... blushed? 'You can't blush in front of the dragon!' I though. I feeled warm air on my chest so i looked down. "Sapphire!"  
I said because she was so close to my chest that i feeled her breath and i swear she toched me for a second. "Sorry... I was curious." She said. "Okay... I want to show you something... Something that no one from here should see." I said while i pulled out my phone and solar charger.  
"Okay .. what is it?" She asked. "It's something that will or WOULD happen if i wasn't here."  
I said. She nodded. I started to recharge my phone and sat down. I took my phone to my hands and Sapphire sat down next to me. " You might want to lie down. We will be here for some time."  
I said. She lied down and placed her head on my shoulder. I opened my video gallery and touched one of the icons. And movie began. "This is Berk..."

Author's note:  
SO ... Do you like it? And in next chapter i want to introduce my next OC. But i still need a name i will think about it but ideas are welcomed.


	17. New girl

CHAPTER 17

Tom's P.O.V:

When movie ended i look at Sapphire, she is still looking where i had my phone.  
And her chin is still on my shoulder. ''I wonder where was i during that.'' She says. I start thinking about it. After few seconds it hits me. ''Sapphire..." I spoke with sad voice. "Maybe because... because... you were hurt and if i didn't help you, you would have...'' I couldn't finish my sentence. Because of sadness I don't know why i started to cry i didn't cry for years. I don't remeber when i cried last time. I didn't cry when my grandfather died, when my last dog died and now look at me. She looked at me and then i guess she understood. ''No. I am here.'' She repeated while nudging and nuzzling me with her head. "I know...'' I said after minute or two and scrached her behind ears. I tried to think about something else. 'Should i show the movie to Hiccup? And bring him here? Well i already chagned lot of stuff so why not? And he will find out sooner or later.' I though. ''Sapphire. What do you think? Should i bring Hiccup here?' I asked. ''Well why not? If he is so friendly than ok.'' I stood up and packed my things. ''Okay. I'll bring him here today. I am not sure when. Bye!'' And i walked away. I left my phone and other things in the house. And i still wear clothes from my time. Because i like it. I wear dark-blue jacket and camouflage pants. I started to walk down to the docks so i can wait for trader.

Hiccup's P.O.V:

'Not again.' That was only thing that came to my mind when Snotlout , Twins and Fishlegs stopped me. But Astrid wasn't with them. ''Hey Useless! Where are you going huh?'' Snotlout asked. ''Uhh! Just leave me be.'' I said. ''No. You are going to pay.'' He said. ''Pay? For what? For that you can't fight?'' I said. And now angry Snotlout is holding me by my tunic and pressing me againist wall. I closed my eyes because i knew what is coming. Punch and pain. I waited and waited but nothing. I forced my eyes open. And i saw Tom holding Snotlout's hand. I smirked in my head. Snotlout let go my tunic. Now was his time to be held againist wall. But Tom's position was ... odd? He was holding Snotlout with left hand and his right hand was behind him same with legs and his whole body was turned to right except his head. He was looking right into Snotlout's eyes.  
Snotlout was trying to say something but Tom stopped him. Tom outstretched his right hand so he can punch Snotlout. I didn't stop him. 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!' Yeled Tom as he punched Snotlout but instead of hitting his face Tom hit wooden wall next to Snotlout's head. Tom was breathing heavily. Only than i noticed Astrid standing next to me.  
Tom dropped Snotlout and walked away to the doks. I still stood there in awe.  
Snotlout was still on the ground like a little kid. We (Astrid and I ) walked past others. I looked at wall and noticed hole that Tom made with his fist. 'HOW!?'  
''What happened back there?'' Asked Astrid. ''Well you know... Snotlout was enjoying being the stronger one. Then came Tom and i quess you saw the rest.''  
I answered. Astrid looked at me ''Are you hurt?'' She asked. That caught me off guard. ''Y-yes. Tom stopped him before he could do anything.'' I answered.  
She sighted. ''Fine.'' She said and we continued walking after Tom.

Tom's P.O.V:

'What is wrong with me!? What did i do? Why am i like this? My ribs are healed in 3 days and i don't know how i can make hole in the wall with my fist. And how did i held him and everything it wasn't me it was something else! I mean i saw everything but i wasn't in control of myself.' I sat down at the cliff right above docks. After few minutes Hiccup came to me. ''Umm... Tom? What happened?' He asked. ''I wish i knew.'' I answered. ''Hiccup i want to show you something. Later.'' I said. ''What exactly?'' I heared Astrid ask. I didn't know she is there. 'Whatever!' I sighted. ''Okay I'll show it to you too.'' I said. Before she could ask another thing we heared somebody scream. ''Trader Johann is here!''  
And with that everyone rushed to the docks. We stood at the end of the docks waiting for him. As he docked he said. ''Ahh! Berk! My favourite isalnd!'' Everybody rushed on the ship so they can take a look at everything. I looked at few swords but my eyes stopped at one prefect sword. Katana. I picked it up. ''Oi! I don't remeber you!'' Somebody said. I turned around and saw Johann.  
''Hello... i am new here.'' I said quickly. ''Ahhh... I see. Do you like that sword?'' He asked. ''Yea.'' I answered. ''Take it.'' He said. ''Wait. Are you serious?'' I asked surprised. ''Yes. Take it. No one likes it anyway. Well except you.'' He answered. ''Wow. Thanks.'' I said. He nodded and gave me another thing. It was holster for that katana but odd. ''Take this too.'' He said. ''Thanks again.'' I said.  
That holster was supposed to be on my back instead of my left or right side i am not sure right now. I left ship and waited for Hiccup. I was just standing there looking at the water. Suddnely someone ran into me. I almost fell into water but someone caught me. ''Thanks.'' I said and turned around. I saw girl. Really beautiful. She is tall but not as me. With black hair and beautiful brown eyes. ''Sorry.'' She said. ''That's fine.'' I answered. ''You are new here aren't you?'' I asked. ''Yea. I came here with Johann.'' She answered. ''I am Helen.'' She said and extended her hand for hand shake. ''Nice to meet you Helen. I am Tom.'' I said and shook her head.

Author's note.

So what do you think? Who is Helen? And what is 'wrong' wtih Tom. I am sure you will find out soon.  
And really please ! PLEASE! review! I really need it!


	18. Showing it :D

CHAPTER 18

Helen's P.O.V:

'So this rock in middle of nowhere is Berk.' I though as i was standing on the boat coming closer to it. I was traveling with guy named Johann. He was asking way too many questions. But i can handle him.  
We have finally arrived. I watched as people jumped into the boat and started to look at everything. 'I must find him.' I though. I waited bit longer. 'Gotcha!' I though when i saw him. Tall boy with short black hair. He had odd clothes. Johann gave him sword and holster for it. Then he left the boat. 'Piece of cake.'  
I though as i watched him and then prepared myself for little scene. And so i "accidentally" ran into him...

Tom's P.O.V:

'Ummm ... well this is awkward. What will i ask? I never really was in situation like this. I just hope she will ask something.' I though as i stood there with her.  
"So... Where do you live?"She asked. "Well... I am new here too. For now i am staying in chief's house.'' I said. ''And you?'' I asked. ''Well... (she laughed nervously) ... I don't know. I didn't though about that.'' She said.  
''We will find something.'' I said. 'SHIT! Why am i so good hearted? It will kill me one day.' I though. She smiled at me. 'She has really nice smile.' I though. 'Oh god! I am thinking too much.' I though gain. "Thanks." She said. "Hey! Tom! We are waiting!" I heared Astrid shout at me.  
"Come with us. We'll give you little tour around here.'' I said and walked to Astrid and Hiccup. Helen followed me. "Hello my name is Helen. I am new here." She said to them. "And she has nowhere to stay." I finished.  
"Well she can stay with me." Said Astrid. I looked at her surprised.  
'WOW' I though. "Thanks!" Said Helen. "I promised her little tour around here so... Let's go." I said. Astrid and Hiccup walked in front of us. We stopped at the forge, Great hall, shops , we showed her the way to the arena and chief's house of course. When the tour was over we stopped in front of chief's house. "Well that's all." I said. "So... Tom you wanted to show us something." Said Astrid. 'I'll kill you Astrid!' I though. "Well... Yes. But first you should show Helen your house." I said and smiled at them.  
"Alright. C'mon I'll show it to you." She said and smiled. But from her voice i could tell she was a bit angry. "Don't worry we will wait for you." I said as they started to walk away. I walked inside with Hiccup. "So what do you want to show us?" He asked. "You will see." I said. "Please tell me!" He said. "Nope!" I said an shook my head as no. Hiccup made an irritated sound. And so we waited. After few minutes we heared knock on the doors. I opened the doors. And there was Astrid. I let her in.  
"So what is it?" She asked. "Just go upstairs and sit down." I told both. So they did. I took my phone from basket and i dropped my sword next to the stairs. After that i walked upstairs. "Before we start. Don't do anything till this ends." I said as i sat down next to them. Hiccup was on the left side, Astrid in middle and i was on right side. I pressed play button and movie started...

After the movie:

When movie ended i looked at them. Hiccup was opening and closing his mouth trying to say something. And Astrid... Well she was about to cry.  
I opened my mouth to speak but i stopped when Astrid threw herself on Hiccup hugging him tightly. Hiccup had even bigger shocked expression.  
I mouthed to him 'Hugh her'. And he did. They stayed like that for few seconds. Then she pulled away from him and looked at me. I couldn't read her expression. "Why did you showed this to us!?" She asked but her tone scared me. "I wanted to show it only to Hiccup but then you came... So i had to."I said. "And there is one more thing." I finished. "What is it?" She asked. "Well follow me." I said as i stood up. On our way to Sapphire i made sure they will not tell anyone. We have finally arrived. "Saphire?" I called. Instantly Sapphire walked out from tree line. I held Astrid and Hiccup by their shoulders so they will not try to run away. "Why did you brought her too?" Sapphire asked. "She heared my little chat with Hiccup so i brought her here too." I said. "Sapphire , Astrid. Astrid , Sapphire. Sapphire , Hiccup. Hiccup , Sapphire." I introduced them. "You are full of surprises." Said Astrid. I smiled...

Author's note:

Hi guys! :D I hope you like it.  
I have some bad news. I will NOT be able to update for next 4 weeks. Because i am going on physical rehabilitation. But there is only WIFI and i have only normal computer. So that's the problem. I will write down some chapters while i am there but i will upload them only after i come back.

So bye!


	19. not a chapter i'll dellet it later

One of you guys was asking if Sapphire is a night furry. YES SHE IS. Well that's all bye!

(ps: i hard my phone for this)


End file.
